1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to combining the structure of a MHD generator and vapor generator to utilize the heat output of the MHD burner to generate vapor, preheat combustion air for the MHD burner and salvage the heat of an independent heat source also applied to raise the temperature of the combustion air to the MHD burner. More specifically, the MHD generator discharge of high velocity products of combustion is directed into a section of the vapor generator which reduces the velocity and separates slag from the gases that the gases may then be used to generate vapor, heat the combustion air of the MHD burner, and combine with the products of combustion of an independent source of heat for the combustion air to superheat the generated vapor and preheat the liquid feed to the vapor generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both thermal and nuclear power stations use high quality steam as a source of power. The vapor (steam) has its power extracted in a turbine. The sophisticated turbine and generator may soon be supplemented by the magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) generator.
In the MHD generator, fuel and air are combusted into working fluid. At a sufficiently high temperature, the working fluid becomes a generating conductor which is passed through a static magnetic field at near-sonic velocity. The induced currents are collected by suitably placed electrodes from which direct current is connected to an external load. A present object is to `top` a conventional vapor generating plant with the MHD generator and boost the overall efficiency beyond the 50% mark.
Within the broad combination, or marriage, of the vapor generator and MHD generator are several severe problems. First, there is the high velocity of the working fluid from the MHD generator discharging into the vapor generator. This velocity must be reduced and slag must be separated from the gases and flowed to a point of disposal. Second, there is the condensation of the seed material introduced into the MHD generator. Condensation is necessary to avoid its collection on heat exchange surfaces. Third, the need to elevate the temperature of the combustion air to the MHD burner must be met and the overage of heat must be salvaged within the system. These problems are a challenge, but at the same time they underscore the opportunity to produce power at increased efficiency.